Total Drama Talent High!
by Razzle Dazzle Dorito
Summary: Gwen Shylar has been waiting her whole life for this moment, The McClean School of Music. Gwen will now have to navigate through her new life, classes, friendships, rivalries, romance, and much more which would never happen at home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just some stuff before you start reading,  
•This is based mostly around Gwen, there are other viewpoints but the story is about her.  
•This story is Gwen X Trent, there are most definetly other ships like Gwuncan Codierra Duncney Aleheather Geoffette Gwodyand stuff like that involved, but it is mainly Gwent. And a lot of stuff will be one sided.  
•This is my first story, so it will get better in time.  
•Gwen has chosen a careers in singing, along with dance and acting, this may seem OOC for Gwen but there is no art program.  
With that I hope you enjoy my story  
~Razzle Dazzle Dorito

* * *

Talent Drama High!

Gwen was rushing down the stairs, her short black hair flouncing with the few blue streaks coming down the sides. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with black letters that said 'I had nothing else to wear' on it. She also had black jeans  
and combat boots on, her hair was somewhat above her shoulders.  
As she sprinted downstairs, she hadn't seen her mother holding a letter. "Where's the fucking letter?! Where is the fucking letter?!" She asked frantically.  
"Gwen!" Scolded her mother, her eyes fixedly glaring at her frantic daughter skidding around the house.  
"Sorry mom, but where is the fu-" she knew better then to curse again in front of her mom. "Where is the letter?!" She was so busy looking and rummaging through everything that she hadn't even noticed her mom holding the letter in her hand.  
Gwen peered up at her mother, and before Mrs. Shylar knew what had happened, the letter was snatched out of her hands and being opened by her eager daughter.  
Gwen was ripping open the letter, this was going to decide her entire high school, she had already spent one boring freshman year at regular high school, but since the day her mom had let her for her 15th birthday, she had set up her camera  
and posted a video audition for the school. Usually you are only allowed to be let in at freshman year, but since her friend Leshawna who went there had put in a good word for her, they were considering letting only her join late.  
As Gwen opened the letter, her worried expression slowly changed to a giddy smile as she read the words.

 _Dear Gwen Shylar,_

 _Let us start by saying your audition was spectacular! Your friend Leshawna Gaia has put in a good word for you, and you fill all our requirements. We would officially like to welcome you to Talent Drama High! We look forward to meeting you in person._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principal McClean_

By now Gwen was blasting Panic! At the disco's 'Victorious' and jumping through the house. "I have to call Leshawna!" Gwen sprinted to her phone and skidded to a stop. She dialed in Leshawna's number and waited for a response.  
"Hey Gwen what's u-" Gwen cut her off before Leshawna could even finish her sentence.  
"I got in."  
"You what?!"  
"I got in!"  
"Gwen! We're gonna be roommates!"  
"I know!"  
"I'm getting the room ready right now! Your gonna love it here!"  
Leshawna hung up the phone so Gwen put hers down. She sighed in happiness.

'I already know I'll love it.'

* * *

I understand that this chapter was short but it was more of an introduction.  
Also I need your opinion, should I bring in TDROTI characters?  
I'm also thinking about bringing in Pahkitew island characters. I will not be bringing in any characters for Ridonculous race.

If you would like me to bring in Pahkitew and Revenge Of The Island Characters, or just one of the two, or strangely advise me against it. Please tell me.  
Stay Razzly and Dazzly my fellow Doritos 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone! I got a couple of good reviews from last time and that's a huge thanks to such lovely people! I will be continuing this story for now and thank you for the support.  
Also I will try to make the chapter longer. Without further ado enjoy the story!  
~Razzle Dazzle Dorito

* * *

As Gwen steeped off the bus, she had taken in the view around her, or at least attempted to. The large school was gleaming brightly, it looked more like a palace. The stone walls painted bright blue shining with the giant glass windows covering  
the building.  
Seconds latershe was immediately engulfed in a hug by Leshawna. "Gwen! It's been forever!" She said squeezing her tighter.  
"Little tight there Leshawna." Squeaked Gwen. Leshawna let go and Gwen gasped for air.  
"I'm sorry! I just missed you so much! School is gonna be so much better now that your around!"  
"Thanks, I'm so excited to be here." Replied Gwen, still catching her breath on account of Leshawna's crippling hug.  
Some young adults in red shirts came in and started grabbing Gwen's bags. "Who are they?" Asked Gwen, slightly weirded out that some random people had taken her luggage.  
"Some people who work here, they are kinda like helpers, but we just call them interns." Stated Leshawna. "They're taking your luggage to our room! Come on!" She exclaimed before sprinting off with Gwen following.  
"Woah..." Woah was the only thing Gwen could say, the room was vast. The lower half of the room was colored a bright yellow with posters of boy bands and different hip-hop dancers. There was a desk cluttered with homework, taking a small ladder  
there was a second bed with a wall stretching to the roof, everything was white or gray.  
"I'm guessing that's mine." Says Gwen pointing to the top part of the room.  
"Well yeah it's not much right now but you can do make it work!" Said Leshawna happily.  
"I guess I'll have to" replied Gwen looking over at her friend. "So what classes do I have tomorrow, I heard they gave you a schedule."  
Gwen stretched her hand into her duffle bag and grabbed out a crumbled up piece of paper. "Here it is." Gwen said opening it up.  
"What classes do you have?!" Leshwana asked eagerly trying to get a glimpse at the paper but Gwen blocked the way.  
"Easy there tiger." Gwen snarled smiling at her friend. "I signed up for acting, dance, singing, I'm into a lot of performing, I love alternative rock and pop rock" Gwen smiled.  
"Ok well I'm only taking some classes with you because I'm doing stuff more along the lines of designing, dance-"  
"Wait did you say dance?"  
"Yeah why?" Gwen snickered a little, back from what Gwen remembered Leshawna couldn't dance even if her life depended on it.  
"Leshawna you can't dance for shit." Gwen snarked with a little grin.  
"Hey! I've gotten better!" Protested Leshwana.  
"Yeah yeah we'll see." Retorted Gwen slyly as she started to unpack, this was going to take all day.  
After they had finished unpacking the place seemed to look a little more like home, it wasn't much. An electric guitar set up in the corner, dark blue and black bed sheets now spread across the previously empty bed, a little workspace was  
created for homework, and there was a tack board right above her bed.  
"That's a little better." Said Gwen slightly smiling  
"It better be." Snarked Leshawna sighing heavily. "That took way too long

* * *

Ok that was definetly a bit longer than before. But there's much more to come!

If you want to please write and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lordy lord this took waaaaaaaayyy too long. I have been really busy with life, I didn't think I had one but apperantly I do... XD

Anyways this chapter is long to make up for it I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Ms. Shylar! Welcome! Have a seat!" Gwen gave an odd look too the principal but then sat down hoping he didn't see her weird gaze. "I'm sure as hell you know who I am." The principal stated suavely and confidently, a little too confidently for Gwen's liking.

"Your Principal McClean. You run TDH, more formally known as Talent Drama High, school for the artistically gifted." Gwen stated, she had memorized those words ever since she was 8 years old.

"Good! It's nice to know that someone recognizes the most handsome face in all of the school board!" He boasted which caused Gwen to roll her eyes.

She had already looked up so much about the school that she had heard the principal had a reputation for being a bit arrogant but this was already a little too much for Gwen's liking. But all that aside, he is known to be the best at what he does, and if he can really help her reach her full potential, she could easily stand the pompous side remarks...hopefully.

Mr. McClean had handed Gwen a schedule for her classes, but accounting how large the school is and how her public school was about a tenth of this school, she was easily overwhelmed, but the blue haired girl was stubborn and refusing to ask for help. With her head spinning in confusion and frustration she bumped into someone in front of her, causing them both to topple over. While the person in front of her stood up effortlessly Gwen had to recollect her things and was a little bit frustrated with herself for being so clumsy.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Asked the figure, Gwen looked up to see a kind eyed girl with her blonde hair pulled together into a messy ponytail, she was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans that only went to her knees. She offered her hand and Gwen accepted the offer so she pulled her up.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault I bumped into you." Gwen said bluntly shrugging her shoulder, then offered a slight smile. "But thanks anyways...I'm Gwen."

"Bridgette." Replied the blonde easily, then her eyes narrowed at Gwen, and Gwen was scared that she might have done something wrong. "Wait...your new!"

Gwen inwardly sighed but kept neutral on the outside. "Uh yeah...I am."

"That's awesome!" Exclaimed Bridgette smiling brightly. "The freshman and up policy won't allow any new students to join, but they vent the roles for you! You must be pretty good at what you do."

Gwen hid behind some of her face, she wasn't used to people being easily friendly with her, but Bridgette just seemed to be one of those happy beaming girls, and Gwen found that nice.

"I don't know...I wouldn't really say I'm that good." Gwen shyly protested the compliment.

"I bet you are. Can I see your class schedule real quick?" Asked Bridgette with a pleading look. Gwen handed her the sheet and Bridgette scanned over the contents, her face lit up happily again. "We actually have a lot of the same classes together!" This is perfect! I can introduce you to everyone and you can do a big performance in front of everyone! I bet everyone would love to see you perform and-" Bridgette stopped when she saw the blue haired girls face struck with horror. "What's the matter?"

"I can't perform in front of everyone, not on my first day. I'm already freaking out about walking into class with all eyes on me, I could t perform yet. I need to feel more comfortable.

Bridgette nodded understandably, for the blondes first couple of days she had trouble performing too, and that was with everyone. Bridgette couldn't even imagine the type of pressure that was being put on Gwen. "Ya know...our teacher Ms. Blainley isn't very good with remembering morning announcements, of you want we could just sneak in and instead of being introduced like that you could meet people one on one." Gwen's gave relaxed, she was happy to have Bridgette around, she was already helping her in the 3 minutes that they had known each other.

"Your a lifesaver!" Gwen said quickly hugging Bridgette. "Thank you." Bridgette self consciously smiled at Gwen's sudden change, like Bridgette had just broken down a barrier.

"No problem Gwen. Let's head to class before Ms. Blainley catches us late." Bridgette motioned Gwen down one of the halls and Gwen followed quickly until they reached the classroom.

When they arrived in the classroom a blonde in a red dress and high stilettos was sleeping. Gwen quietly crept in and no one really seemed to notice her. They say in the back of the room quietly talking until someone approached her, he had a green Mohawk and a couple of piercings. His smirk blindingly bright, Bridgette rolled her eyes at his obvious attempts to look cool.

"Hey." He said simply cocking one eyebrow, Gwen rolled her eyes along with Bridgette.

Gwen waved simply not showing much emotion.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me." He grinned, which was most certainly not true, she was looking at the board which happened to be in his direction, still Gwen bit her tongue and ignored the boys flirty attempts. He shifted a bit closer and Gwen clearly squirmed a little bit still remained silent. "So Babe, my names Duncan." Gwen had inwardly snapped.

"My names not interested and I'd love to continue our conversation but if I'm being honest I really don't want to." She didn't even look up, she kept writing in her book, the boy with the Mohawk was taken back and Bridgette had bursted into laughter. Duncan's face had formed into a frown. "But..." interjected Gwen and Duncan's face expression changed. "If you want to sit and talk about something else I'm sure neither of us would mind."

She shot him a sly smile and he was shocked for a couple of seconds but then sat down with the girl and talked with her making sure to give her personal space this time around so he wouldn't provoke her. Bridgette interjected every once in a while but didn't really have much interest in the topic, they discussed different horror movies and their favorites and how each other's opinions were terrible and then laugh about it.

Ms. Blainley woke from her deep sleep and started teaching the class. "That's my cue to leave." Said Duncan walking back to his table. "See you around new girl."

"It's Gwen." Interrupted the blue haired girl, Duncan only smirked at the comment and walked back to the other table, and with that the Blonde teacher began lecturing the students on fame and celebrity image.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who are sticking with me life keeps being a jerk and getting in the way of writing but I will try and update more often. Onto the story!

* * *

Classes had been going well for the bluenette, there were a couple of students who had spotted her and talked to her, but Gwen was able to take the school in while it was in small amounts. It was the last class before lunch, Bridgette had met up with Gwen again after they had spent third period apart, and Leshawna was in this class too along with Duncan, she walked in and sat in the back of the room, she felt a couple eyes on her but ignored them.

Bridgette told her this was the best class of the entire week, Talent Show class. It's seemed so unnecessary, but Bridgette said that was the best part about it. From what she had heard, the principal was their teacher, and expected them to give astonishing performances. Most kids would jump at the chance to be in the spotlight, but the thought made Gwen uneasy. She was sure she would warm up to it, it would just take a while.

The students filed into the classroom, Leshawna called Bridgette and Gwen over to a table towards the back, sitting there as well was Dawn and Jasmine. Gwen sat down with Bridgette and started fidgeting with her hands. Izzy broke the silence.

"Ok are we just not going to acknowledge the random new person here?." Spoke pale skinned blonde. Gwen's cheeks turned red and she looked down, Bridgette could see she was uncomfortable so she put a hand on Gwen's shoulder which was to signify that it was Ok. Gwen's worried expression relaxed into a small smile.

"This is Gwen." She's new here explained Bridgette. Everyone welcomed her kindly, they went around saying their names and making small talk.

"You're aura is lovely." Said Dawn.

"Thank you?" Gwen said as more of a question then a reply.

"It's a compliment." Added Jasmine picking up on her confusion, it was regular for people to be weirded out by that, but Gwen seemed just a little confused. All in all she seemed rather happy with the group of misfits. Jasmine took note of that.

"Wait..." thought Jasmine out loud. "Where are Beth and Sammy?" She asked the group.

"Oh Beth saw Justin shirtless and went into shock, she's gonna be a while." Remarked Leshawna laughing a bit at her friends silly crush. "Sammy is helping her." Gwen thought about how nice everyone seemed. As they continued to talk Sammy walked in the door with Beth following her sheepishly. They sat down in the group, Beth was the first to notice her.

"AH! The angel of death is upon us!" Beth shrieked and shielded herself and the girl closest to her which happened to be Dawn.

"Um Ella...this is a new student here...her names Gwen." Beth made a face of discomfort and everyone turned their heads to Gwen as if they were afraid she was going to go dark side on them and rip the poor sing songy girl to pieces after such an unintentionally rude comment was made. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Gwen did something she hadn't done in a while, she laughed.

Gwen's laugh wasn't just a slight giggle, it was huge loud laughter that filled the room. Some girls at the table breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't mad, but Bridgette's curiosity pushed her to ask Gwen. "You're not mad?" Asked Bridgette still a little worriedly.

"Of course not!" Confirmed Gwen as her laughter finally subsided. "I've been called worse. And considering you were nice enough to help out a friend in need. I doubt you meant it." Beth sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at the blue haired girl for not taking offense, Gwen only nodded in return. Sammy and Beth introduced themselves and began talking about their favorite classes. Gwen tried to remember what they were all in this school for, she wanted to remember these types of things.

Leshawna-Fashion design and Dance

Bridgette-Singing and Acting

Jasmine-Video Game Design

Dawn-Dance

Sammy-Fashion Design

Beth-Animation

As they continued to chat with one another Gwen only smiled fondly at the group feeling as if she already belonged. Gwen's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hard slam of the door.

"Oh no it's them." Said Beth annoyed but a little bit fearful.

"Who's they?" Gwen asked.

"The richest snobbiest meanest girls in school. The Glamour Girls."

* * *

New Characters! AH! More to come soon.  
~Razzle Dazzle Dorito 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Oh wow this Chapter is late guys I'm so sorry! I've been packed with a lot of stuff and it was getting hard to write, but I really want to keep going. This is a pretty long chapter so hang in there!**

 **I wanted to give a shoutout to DSX6425 who has been following my story for a while now and keeps reviewing which always givesme motivation, thanks!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

A group of girls stood by the door. They one by one filed in and Leshawna explained the girls.

"First there's Sierra." A girl with tan skin and purple hair walked in, she had a yellow shirt and jeans on with her hair in a long braid. She was smiling dorkily and taking pictures of everyone around her.

"She doesn't look too bad" interrupted Gwen "Maybe a little too hyper...but not unbearable."

"Sierra's not mean, but she's manipulated by the GG, that's what we call them for short. She runs a blog that is popular around here, and anything she writes up will get all over the school. So now Sierra is a technical GG, and because of that she's not  
allowedto say anything bad about the Queen."

"Wait, Quee-" Gwen's questioning was interrupted by an extremely tan girl walking in, she was orange, her hair was pooped up and her heels clicked along. She wore a thin pink crop top and Gwen couldn't possibly imagine herself wearing that without any  
sortof shame.

"That's Anne Maria, she grew up on Jersey Shore, she is quick to move around from boy to boy, if she wanted her hairspray could be used as a weapon."

A blonde followed, this girl was dressed in all pink and as she walked in blew a kiss to no one in particular and kept walking.

"Dakota. Her Dad is super rich, he owns lines of fancy hotels and she has an entire island just for herself. Her money literally bought her friends."

The next girl walked in, she was a tan blonde, she had a blue headband on and was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt while her 4 inch boots clicked behind her.

"That's Lindsay, she's actually kinda nice when she's not around the other girls, but still fits the role of dumb blonde. Don't count on her having your back though."

"Next a Hispanic girl walked in with light brown locks only reaching her shoulders. She had a pink shirt with a white collar and green pants on and was on the phone with someone as she walked along. "I don't care! Set it up or you're fired!" She said  
andkept walking.

"That's Courtney, she's hard working and really smart, but it also makes her cutthroat. I guess she can be ok alone, but with the GG she's one rotten ass apple."

After Courtney, yet another blonde walked in, she was wearing a red crop top with a skirt to match, then Gwen realized she looked exactly like Sammy, Gwen shifted her head frantically between the two her mouth agape with confusion. The only difference  
wasthat Sammy was wearing a t-shirt black shorts and sneakers, while the others was a tiny crop top, a mini skirt and giant white go-go boots.

Then Gwen noticed the little mole on the other girls cheek. Which made Gwen a little at ease because Sammy hadn't found a way to clone herself.

"That's Amy, the twin of Sammy, and the exact opposite. She ruthless, seductive, and the right hand girl of the Queen."

"Who is the Queen?!" Gwen asked once again, getting frustrated because of all the talk about her yet no one would reveal her identity.

"Here she is." As Leshawna said that a black haired girl walked in, she was wearing shades...indoors. Her top was like a thin line and her shorts barely covered anything, there was no way that was in school uniform. She removed the sunglasses and surveyedthe  
/room, her giant heels pounding against the floor and as she neared tables everyone at the table would gasp and turn away. At the front table Heather snapped her fingers and A girl pulled out her chair as she sat down.

"That's Heather, the richest, most powerful, and soul crushingly evil person to ever roam the face of the earth." Leshawna spat venom with each of her words. "She a kinking backstabbing little bitch and I would never trust her even if my life depended  
onit." Hatred seeped in Leshawna's words and Gwen was fearful of what kind of drama this Queen Bee was going to bring, and if and how she would eventually get sucked into it.

They started chatting loudly but another group of boys walked in, not purposely hogging the spotlight, but managing to do it anyways.

"Who are they?" Asked Gwen out of curiosity, not noticing Half of the girls longingly staring at the group.

"Oh! They're kind of the best known guys at school."

"Dj" her finger flew over to the guy who was at least 6 feet tall, but he had a nice smile and hardly looked threatening. "The boy may seem scary at first, but we all knew he was a softie when in 2nd grade he cried after the class hamster let loose."

"Owen." There was a rather chubby looking boy with blonde hair and a shirt with the Canadian flag on it. "He may not look like much, but he actually won some reality show or something like that In Canada before moving here in middle school. He's a loaded  
partyanimal."

"Lightning." There was a dark skinned boy with white hair and a muscular build. "He's definitely not one for his brains, but he's the star of the football team and man can he play!" "Sha-Bam!" Shouted lighting as he threw a football but then tripped on  
literallynothing. "Like I said, not the brightest." Snickered Leshawna

"There's also Geoff." She pointed to a blonde boy in a cowboy hat who was outright shirtless but no one seemed to take notice so Gwen tried to not seem weirded out. "Second up for biggest party animal, insanely good looking, and has the longest standing  
relationshipat school with Bridgette." Gwen's eyes flew over to Bridgette who was waving cutely at her boyfriend, she looked back over at him and he looked madly in love looking at her.

"We also got Duncan." Leshawna pointed her finger to Duncan and started to talk about him but Gwen stopped her. "I already met him, he's ok."

"Next we got Justin." A tan boy walked into the classroom and people screamed. He winked and went on to talking with his friends "Pretty boy, selfish boy, definitely uses his looks to get girls to do his homework."

"Then there's Trent." A boy with black hair and a green t-shirt casually walked into the room. Gwen had to admit that he was so far the cutest. "He's known as the second hottest guy in school. He's a musician and actually a pretty chill guy." Gwen was  
aboutto make a comment about how cute he was but Leshawnas explanations put a halt to it.

"And finally there's Alejandro." She pointed to a Hispanic looking teenager with partially long hair, a red shirt, a bull necklace, and black boots. "Hottest guy in school, kind of like a king if you ask anyone around here." Gwen looked at the rest of  
thegroup and they nodded their heads in unison, as the boys walked to their seats. As the Trent was walking back to his seat his eyes caught accidentally caught the gaze of a blue haired girl.

If you just happened to be in room 305 of Talent Drama High school, you may have happened to feel as if time slowed down for a couple seconds. If you were happening to be paying extremely close attention to the stares of a black haired boy and a blue  
hairedgirl you might have noticed that there was a complete holt.

Chances are you were off somewhere doing something else, but in that moment, for two single souls, everything was right. For two single people, time had come to an abrupt stop and everything was making sense. For two single people, not even knowing it,had  
just found everything.

'They had just found each other.'

* * *

 **It has Begun! Stay tuned for more! Stay Razzly and Dazzly! *Dances out of the room***

 **~Razzle Dazzle Dorito**


End file.
